


【仁丸】Summer, blue, and showy flowers

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】Summer, blue, and showy flowers

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*相遇的旅人 仁王x 丸井

1.  
——我看着他从花海中走来，那是夏天过去后，我脑海里唯一清晰的画面。

2.  
工作一年后，丸井总算攒够独自去加州旅行的钱。不是没想过旅行团，只是七七八八对比下来哪个都不划算，干脆自己整理攻略，一番准备后终于郑重地提交了年假申请。  
行李总共只收拾了一个中号箱子出来，外加随身的背包。丸井天生艺术细胞足够，却独独在摄影上欠了些天赋，因此从未买过专业的相机，出门在外全靠手机那点拿不出手的像素。听说丸井就要出发还没准备拍摄装备，幸村看不下去，送了最新款的拍立得和百来张相纸，硬塞进他背包里，说这玩意傻子都能拍好看，带着总比不带强。  
读书时代就交好的朋友给出的建议，总归还是要听的。丸井点点头，让幸村手把手教他用，作为练习，第一张照片就是拍的幸村。  
相纸成像很快，鸢尾花发色的青年在小小的相片中心，表情柔和，神情温暖，是和像素夸张的专业相机完全不一样的效果。  
“很好看。” 丸井笑着把那张照片推给他。  
幸村收下相片，朝丸井眨眨眼：“记得多拍些回来给我瞧瞧。”

3.  
加州的风带着海味，交织着湿热的空气裹挟住身体，呼吸都透着绵密。丸井好容易开着租来的车到酒店，简单冲了个澡，只来得及和家人报个平安就在床上睡死过去。算下来快30个小时没好好睡觉，一路的疲惫这下全部释放出来，连翻身的力气都显得奢侈。  
时差的原因，丸井醒的挺早，下到一楼吃早饭时大厅里还只有寥寥数人。转了一圈也没找到自己习惯的吃食，便随便挑了炒鸡蛋和水果，又叼了片面包想要找座。  
“啊——对不起！” 没来得及转身就撞到了人，丸井下意识赶忙道歉，又想起自己身在异国他乡，紧接着说了句sorry。  
谁知对方朝他打量了一会儿，用日语回道：“日本来的吗？”  
丸井点点头：“是，您也是日本人吗？”  
“嗯，介意一起吃早饭吗？”  
“当然不。”

男人一身素色休闲服，长发随意搭在肩上，发梢还滴着水，许是刚洗完澡。他吃的不多，盘子里基本全是水果，只多拿了两个白煮蛋和一杯咖啡。丸井倒是来来回回跑了几趟，酒店的华夫饼格外好吃，他砸吧砸吧嘴又去拿了一个。  
“胃口挺好啊？” 男人朝丸井笑笑。  
“我从小就挺能吃的。” 丸井不好意思的挠挠头。  
那人把头发撩到耳后，拿纸巾擦擦嘴，随口问道：“来旅游？”  
丸井点点头：“你呢？”  
“差不多，来采风。本来今天要走，出了些意外，得多留几天。”  
“这样啊。” 丸井往嘴里塞了块苹果没接话，虽说异国他乡遇到本国人是件挺令人惊喜的事，但总归还是保持着一丝戒心。  
“第一次来吗？”  
丸井边看着自己的盘子边点头。  
“不如我给你当导游吧。”  
“诶？” 丸井抬头朝男人望去，对方眼神真诚，透出邀请的意味。  
“我对这边比较熟悉，语言也不成问题。保证物超所值，如果你相信我的话。”

丸井是偶尔会脑子一热做出冲动决定的类型。在之前为数不多的此类抉择中，独身前往美国算是一个，眼前这位来路不明的同乡是紧随其后的一个。  
大概是加州的阳光太过炽热，将意识里所剩不多的理智都蒸发干净，丸井只听到自己说：  
“好啊。”

4.  
“这两天先把景点逛一逛吧，大老远来一趟也挺不容易的。之后带你去走一号公路。” 男人扶着方向盘语气平淡地说了安排，丸井系好安全带回应了一声。  
他大概是个摄影师，丸井推测。虽然自己并不擅长摄影，但这样专业的背包他在幸村家见过，专门用来装各种镜头的大包。他又瞥了男人一眼，那人随意扎了个辫子在脑后，还是那身休闲服，只是多了副墨镜在脸上。

他们缓缓开着车行驶在九曲花街，丸井趴在车窗上静静欣赏路边的花，男人能从后视镜里看到他被热浪蒸得微红的脸。  
“怎么不拍照？” 丸井听到男人这样问他。  
“我技术不好，” 丸井从车窗处回过头，抬起手指了指自己的墨镜，“眼睛就是我的相机。”  
男人似乎被他这句话逗乐了，唇角上翘了一个极好看的弧度：“这个说法很好。”  
他们绕出花街后，丸井侧过脸问：“可以再回去一次吗？我想站在开始的地方看看。”  
“可以。” 对方甚至都没有问为什么。

从花街的顶端往下望去，是一道泾渭分明的分界线，左边是海，右边是排列整齐的小楼。淡色调的城市和斑驳陆离的花街也分隔得明显，丸井虽不擅摄影，对色彩倒是敏感。  
“诶，你看，” 他用手肘戳了戳身边男人的腰窝，又往下指，“从这里走下去，像不像从童话走回人间？”  
男人挑了挑眉，没有接话。  
丸井掏出拍立得，回想了一遍使用步骤，想要拍下对比鲜明的街道。  
“哟，最新款，眼光不错。” 男人凑过来对着丸井说了一句。  
“朋友送的。” 边说着边按下快门，轻微的声响后，相纸缓缓从机器里升起。  
丸井把相纸放进口袋，招呼男人往停车的方向走。  
“都不看看照的怎么样吗？”  
“本来也不是给我自己看的。” 丸井重新戴上墨镜，“真正要看的人呢，想来也并不在乎我照的好不好。”

丸井在渔人码头请男人吃了顿大餐，龙虾生蚝帝王蟹全来了一遍。对方用小叉子吸溜生蚝时，语气调侃地问丸井：  
“不会一顿饭就想打发我吧？”  
丸井撕掉一点蒜蓉面包扔进嘴里：“你自己说不要钱的嘛，我又不知道还能给你什么。”  
男人用小叉子点了点嘴唇，作出一副思考的样子：“我还没想好，之后再告诉你吧。”  
“……先说好我买不起太贵的东西。”  
男人摇摇头：“并不是钱的问题，不过……我也没想好，先便宜你了。”

两天时间其实过得很快。有一个向导的好处在于，基本没有走任何冤枉路，丸井就高效地把地标性建筑游览了个遍。男人似乎对这一带很熟悉，即使是不同的街区也能在附近找到地道又好吃的餐厅。有时候会边开车边给丸井讲些闲话，像哪里哪里的酒吧其实提供大麻啊，哪里哪里的电影院很不安全，哪里哪里的夜晚是法国人的聚集地等等。  
他像是在对丸井讲，又好像只是在自言自语。想要说话的时候能絮絮叨叨很久，却有时候连丸井的问话也置之不理，只跟着车里的音乐轻轻点头。

“明天就要离开这里了，今晚要喝酒吗？” 等红绿灯的时候，男人这样问道。  
丸井歪着脑袋认真想了想：“我酒品可能不太好哦。”  
男人闻言轻笑一声，说道：“正好，把你灌醉后卖了换钱。”  
说完也不等丸井回应，方向盘一拐去了海边的酒吧。

5.  
酒吧里面有打扮成牛仔模样的驻唱在哼唱经典的南方民谣，丸井嫌吵，硬拽着男人去了露天的小桌子。男人点了几瓶札幌啤酒，推给丸井一瓶。  
“跑到加州来喝日本酒？” 丸井摇着瓶子语气玩味的问道。  
“我这是帮你省了试酒的钱，” 男人换了个散漫的姿势半躺在椅子上，咕咚咕咚灌下去半瓶，“你信我，这绝对是最好喝的。”

在这样的傍晚，吹着海风，没有目的的闲聊，耳边是一阵比一阵激烈的浪潮，肚子里还有暖烘烘的酒精。丸井微眯着眼靠在椅子上，想着没有比这更棒的地方了。  
“为什么来加州？”  
“想来就来了，哪有那么多为什么。” 丸井抱着瓶子把最后一口喝掉，将空瓶放回桌上。  
“其实我很不喜欢阳光，” 男人抬手解下发绳，任凭长发散乱在背后，“但加州很特殊，总有吸引我的地方。”  
“呵，你是吸血鬼吗？”  
“你猜？”  
“我不猜，” 丸井调皮地伸出手凑到男人嘴边，“要咬我一口吗？”  
风吹着男人过长的发梢，散落到丸井手腕上酥酥麻麻的。男人抬手抚上，用了点力让丸井转成手心朝上，对着内腕轻轻吻了上去。  
“哈哈哈，” 男人的嘴唇比发丝更让人觉得酥痒，丸井笑着将手缩回来，搭在扶手上，“好痒。”

他们喝完酒在海边散步，丸井脱了鞋，拎在手里站在浪潮退去的地方，等待下一波海浪来袭。海水翻滚着泡沫向他气势汹汹的赶来，等真到了沙滩附近又好像筋疲力尽，只温柔地漫过他的脚背。  
“啊！好凉！” 丸井不禁惊叫了一声，下意识往后退了几步。酒精蒸腾后的身体热度原本就散的快，这下接触了海水更是弄得他一机灵。  
来回两三次也就习惯了，海潮冲上来时脚下的细沙会一点点跟着流失，冰冷的温度冲刷后脚面在傍晚显得格外白皙，丸井站在那里有些失神。

“玩够了吗？” 男人微笑着走到丸井身边，给他披上外套，“晚上浪会越来越大，风也是，小心着凉。”  
男人的手十分温暖，丸井下意识拉了上去。  
“我想拍照，你可以帮我把相机拿来吗？”  
“已经帮你拍了哦，就在刚刚你追着海跑的时候。” 男人有些得意的眨眨眼。  
“真好。” 丸井低下头笑笑，拉着男人的手不断摸索着他手背上的皮肤。那人的手骨节分明，皮肤细腻，想来端着相机是极好看的。  
他突然很想接吻，这该是最好的时候。

丸井抬起头朝男人凑过去，这时候他才发现男人唇边还有一颗小巧的痣，便偏了方向，对着那小黑点亲了亲。  
男人倒也不恼这唐突的举动，抬手把给丸井披着的外套又紧了紧，笑着问他：  
“你喝醉了吗？”  
丸井眨眨眼：“你猜？”

6.  
一号公路是两个人换着开的，这条著名的沿海公路其实人烟稀少，他们把车窗全部打开，一直保持低速驾驶。临着山路修起来的公路，因为特殊的地势海风极为强劲。到了一个大上坡，男人提议丸井站起来，从天窗那里感受一下。  
丸井乖乖照做，把脑袋从天窗探出去，刚露出眼睛一阵剧烈的海风就把头发吹乱。  
听到天窗那边传来丸井懊恼的叹息，男人在驾驶座发出十分欢快的大笑声，腾出右手扯了扯丸井的裤腿，在他低头看自己的时候递过去一根发绳。  
“扎起来就好了。”  
丸井胡乱给自己绑了个苹果头。

空气是咸的，泛着海水特有的苦味，风和高温下蒸腾的水珠打在脸上，潮湿而绵热。丸井前后看了看，整段路上就只有他们这一辆车。好像是到了某个平行世界，一眼望去是看不到头的钴蓝色，公路两边似乎永远是山和海，偶尔传来海鸥的叫声，在他头上盘旋一圈、两圈、三圈，又朝着不知名的岛屿飞去。  
车仿佛相对静止在这个世界，除了驾驶座上的那个男人——他正跟着电台播放的爵士音乐轻轻打着节拍——丸井简直要相信自己就在梦境里。  
“我喜欢这里——！”丸井半个身子在天窗外大声喊。  
“你说什么——？” 男人听不清，也喊着问回来。丸井觉着好笑，又低下头对着男人喊了一遍：  
“我说我喜欢这里————！！”  
车很快拐了个弯，停靠在路边空旷的位置。丸井还没意识到发生了什么，男人就走下车，背上自己的背包，站在路边对丸井说：  
“下来，拿上你的拍立得。”

他们顺着嶙峋的石块一点点爬到公路底下，是一片没有人工雕琢痕迹的沙滩，铺满了尖利的贝壳碎片和颜色不一的小石子。男人拿出自己的相机摆弄着，这还是丸井第一次看他端相机。幸村也研究摄影，他曾经尝试去教丸井，却在发现丸井连基本的相机分类都弄不清楚后作罢。  
此时看到男人组装镜头，丸井也就是能依稀看出幸村大概是有差不多的物件的程度。  
“你觉得这里的海怎么样——？” 男人大声喊道。这里海风极大，呼啸着从两人之间刮过，便只能如此对话。  
“特别凶——！” 丸井也喊回去，空气越发苦涩，浪潮也褪去伪装，显得极具攻击性。

男人端着相机，盘腿坐在地上，对着翻滚的海面拍摄。丸井看男人没说话，也拿过自己的拍立得摁快门。  
在专业的相机面前，自己手上的拍立得显得更像一个玩具，好在丸井从来不在乎这些，咧着嘴拍的开心，甚至颇有兴致的自拍了一张。红色的苹果头在烈日下反着耀眼的光芒，和他脸上的笑容如出一辙。  
检查照片的时候，余光突然瞥到男人的镜头正对着自己。  
“？” 丸井投去疑惑地目光。  
男人背上背包走过来，怕丸井听不见所以离得挺近：  
“你刚才很好看。”  
丸井笑着轻轻锤了锤他的肩膀。

他们重新回到车上，这次换丸井开车，男人坐在副驾驶静静地看着窗外。临近下午，温度升的太高，不得不把窗户都关起来开了空调，车内一下子显得安静。  
电台轮播到Michael Buble 的 ‘Everything’, 正好是丸井大学时就喜欢的歌曲。轻快的旋律和此时的心境极为契合，丸井都没意识到自己正笑着跟唱。  
“咔嚓——”  
听到熟悉的声音，丸井偏头看了一眼，男人正端着他的拍立得对着自己。等到照片出来，丸井想凑过去看，没成想男人捂住不给，直接塞进了口袋：  
“这张是我的。”  
丸井神情无奈的笑了笑，算是默许了这样的行为。

歌词里这样唱着——  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you; you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything

在这样的大海面前，在这样的旋律之间——  
丸井哼着这几句词转过头去看副驾驶的方向，男人的手正在腿上轻轻打着节拍，他们的视线在唱到“everything”的时候相遇。

——我可能会爱上他。

7.  
漫长的公路旅途结束后终于又到了城市，男人在另外的城市也照样游刃有余，说起好吃的餐厅或者游客难以发觉的角落时头头是道。丸井的一颗心还在汹涌的海面上荡漾，再面对现代化的高楼大厦时总觉得有些提不起兴趣。但总归是不想留下遗憾，便依旧带着他的小拍立得，站在马路中央拍下一张又一张色彩斑斓的相片。

他们住的同一件房。不仅因为大城市的酒店昂贵，主要是实在没有必要。男人最开始提出这个建议时丸井就答应了，反正都是他出钱，能省就省。  
“你真的都不问问我的名字吗，这么相信我？”  
丸井歪着头笑：“你不也没问我的名字吗。”  
“因为不重要，你是独一无二的，名字只是一个代号。” 男人边打方向盘边这么说着，等车拐过弯后又转头看了一眼丸井，“这么说你会不开心吗？”  
“不会，你也是特别的，对我来说。”

除了在海边那个勉强算作吻的接触，他们没有再发生任何亲密的碰触。即使是睡在一间房，半夜也各自裹得严严实实，睡得沉稳。男人睡前会花时间把照片导到电脑里，丸井便靠坐在他旁边看，累了就把头搭在男人肩上，直到实在睁不开眼，再爬回自己的床上睡觉。  
丸井一直没见过那张他给自己照的拍立得相片，不知道被藏在了哪里。虽然不算了解对方，丸井也明白，男人绝对是想藏住什么便蛛丝马迹都不会泄露的类型。于是便作罢，总归自己在对方的镜头里不会太难看。

几天过后，终于进入了旅程的尾声，丸井的飞机是第二天中午，长久的外出让他开始想念家乡，便在前一天赖在床上不肯动弹。

等到快中午，男人洗好澡披着浴袍，看到缩在被子里一动不动的丸井，上前两步把人从被子里捞出来，哄孩子一样顺了顺他的后背，轻言细语：  
“起床了，带你去个地方。”

8.  
男人的衣服素色偏多，这是十几天来丸井第一次见他穿带花纹的衣服——严格来说也不算花纹，只是胸口处多了一朵向日葵，小巧可爱。  
他们大约开了两个小时，具体方位丸井也不清楚，约摸是某个周边的小镇子，人烟稀少，好几公里才能看见一户人家的地步。丸井不禁又在心里感慨这片土地的广袤。  
男人把车随意停在路边，示意丸井背上包和他下车，丸井从副驾绕到男人身边站好，下一秒右手就被牵了起来。  
他便只顾跟着往前走。

丸井实在没想到南加州偏远的小镇外竟藏着这样一片广阔的向日葵田。下午两点多的阳光洋洋洒洒的倾泻在整片花海，那片黄色灿烂的让人心惊。他不自觉向里走去，快到人胸口的向日葵每一朵都温暖的在他身边摇摆。  
他惊叹地说不出话来，只回过头朝男人张开双臂，边缓慢倒退边用伸开的双手轻触那挺直的茎秆。  
男人举起相机对他拍了一张。

丸井走到花海的正中央停住了脚步。他仰起头闭上眼，摘下脸上的墨镜，彻底醉倒在香甜的阳光下，他张开的双手被花瓣轻柔的抚摸，直到被另一只手牵起来。

男人也正仰着头，他鬓边的发丝从脸颊擦过，银白的发色和暖黄色的花朵倒是相得益彰。丸井拉着他的手，转过身看了他半晌，轻声说：  
“我给你照张相吧。”  
说完朝花田的另一边走去，到一定距离后转过身，男人果然听话的留在原处没动。丸井眨眨眼，举起自己的拍立得，笑着按下快门。  
等待相纸缓慢跳出的这段时间，男人迎着他从花田里走来。鹅黄色的衣服像是要融进花朵，那抹自看见丸井起就没停过的笑意清清楚楚地挂在唇角。  
丸井睁着眼一动不动，把这一幕烙进心里。

——Damn, I’m in love.

9.  
男人的飞机和丸井是同一天，只不过要提前几个小时。凌晨三点，丸井正睡得迷迷糊糊，被穿戴整齐的男人拍醒。  
他坐在床沿笑着看还不甚清醒的丸井。  
“我要走了。”  
“……一路平安。” 丸井嗓音带着没醒的低哑。  
“不留我吗？”  
丸井揉着眼睛摇摇头，过了几秒，问他：“你还没告诉我，这一趟下来要给你什么报酬呢。”  
“我已经拿到了，” 男人语气愉悦，用手刮了刮丸井的鼻子，又动作轻柔的往下滑，直到丸井心脏的位置，“这里。”  
丸井扯着嘴角笑：“是不是过于昂贵了？”  
“我从不做亏本买卖。” 男人伸手给丸井掖好被子，又弯下腰亲了亲他的脸颊。  
贪恋完这最后一丝温存，丸井眯着眼问：“……我们还会再见面吗？”  
男人没有回答，站起身帮他关好灯，于黑暗里，丸井模模糊糊听见他说：  
“做个好梦。”

10.  
“所以……” 幸村一把抢过丸井的钱包，看着那张脸都没照全的拍立得相片，怀疑地问，“你就是这样爱上了一个连名字都不知道，现在连脸我都看不清的人？”  
“是啊。” 丸井点点头，漫不经心地搅拌自己的那杯咖啡。  
“你不会真准备，为了这么个我都不知道是不是你编出来的人孤独终老吧。”  
“没那么夸张，” 丸井拿手撑着下巴，“但至少在下一个夏天来临前，我没法爱上别人。”  
“为什么当初不要他留下来呢？”  
“……” 丸井沉默半晌，斟酌着回答，“当你——很爱很爱的时候，其实是无所谓拥不拥有的。”  
幸村不着痕迹翻了个白眼：“你这一趟真是代价不小。”  
“就当幸村君在夸我了。”

时值秋天，萧瑟的气氛终于将缤纷的夏日记忆榨干殆尽，大浪淘沙后只留下闪闪发光的金黄色花田在脑海里不断回放。生活重新回到正轨，格子间里的工作尽管枯燥但总算规律，日复一日的穿梭在熟悉的街道里，有时候也会怀疑那样的一个夏天是不是场太过美好的梦。

和幸村的会面被一个电话打断。幸村不好意思的表示自己有点急事必须提前离开，丸井点点头说没关系。幸村把那张没照完整的拍立得小心地放回丸井的钱包，推回他手边：  
“下次我请你吃饭。”  
说完便匆匆忙忙的离开咖啡店。

丸井看着他的背影，低下头接着搅他那杯已经凉掉的咖啡。  
咖啡店的门又被推开，跟随进来的寒风把丸井已经过长的刘海吹乱，他胡乱拨弄了几下，却怎么也弄不成顺心的样子。  
有人落座在刚才幸村的位置，丸井的正对面。指节修长的手递过来一根眼熟的红色发绳，随后他听到那时常回响在梦中的低哑嗓音：  
“扎起来就好了。”

END.  
【全程没有姓名的仁王君仿佛一个工具人。】

一些题外话：  
我真的、真的好喜欢清渭太太这张图，最开始那一句是在看到图后立刻出现在脑海的。色彩也好，花田也好，一下子让我想起很多东西，也许是我近五年来最惬意的时光。  
还有那首歌，Michael Buble的那首‘Everything’——天呐我大概能听一辈子。  
我想念所有充满阳光的岁月。  
在那条路上，在那片花田里，他们放声歌唱，用眼睛记录所有的风景，身边是爱着的人。  
这真是我能想到的最好的画面。


End file.
